How to Save a Life
by Mackie Effing Mad
Summary: Harry and Draco duel in the room of requirement during the war. Draco's tired and worn, and he feels like giving up on everything, but Harry's not about to let him give up that easily. Not malexmale pairing. One shot. T cause im paranoid. Review please!


**Okeyz, well…this is Mackie, here with another story. You'll have to forgive me, a lot's been going on lately and I really haven't had time for much more than a few one-shots here and there. I wasn't really planning on putting them up, but I knew I **_**had **_**to give you something, so here's one of them, a Harry Potter one-shot. Read and review please!**

**I don't own anything at all this time ^^ oh well, at least I can borrow it.**

┏**(-_-)****(-_- )****(-_-)****(-_-)**** Everyday I'm shufflin'**

**How to save a life**

"_Sectumsempra!"_

"_Avada Kadavra!" _

Red and green shot from the two wands, meeting with a sound much like the crack of thunder. Two rivals, standing off with their own great purposes. One for survival, for himself, for his family. The other for justice, for peace, for his friends. Bright emerald eyes caught steely gray, and in those gray eyes was a writhing, torturous fear that no one but he could understand. The green eyes held passion, determination, and the courage the gray-eyed boy so longed for. Deep in the locked chambers of his mind he had always admired his rival, even hoped to be like him. For so long all that had kept him alive was his family. There was no longer any will to survive, no fire burning in his drained soul. But the green-eyed boy had it all, true friends, not cronies that followed him because of his status, people that cared about him, not a family that pushed him to uphold the family name by any means needed. The gray-eyed boy didn't have any of that; even his own parents couldn't care about anything but his status with the Dark Lord. It would be so easy just to give up, not to worry and not to care. This life was wearing on him, grating away at his mind, beating him down without mercy, without reserve. He met the eyes of the boy one last time, his mind made up, a contented look in his eyes. For the first time in his life, he was making a choice for himself. The green-eyed boy realized what he was doing, and he struggled desperately to stop the spell first.

Blood spattered the ground, little puddles of scarlet decorating the otherwise plain floor. The gray-eyed boy fell to his knees, the nasty gash across his abdomen widening slightly from the sudden movement. The green-eyed boy was rushing towards him, this he saw from his fast-blurring vision. Strong arms caught him roughly before he hit the cold, unforgivable ground. He was paler than ever before, and this frightened the green-eyed boy immensely. He brandished his wand and cast a shaky "_Episky_" on the wound. The gray-eyed boy produced a small grunt, the hot pain reaching his semi-conscious mind. The wound broke open quite spectacularly, and the green-eyed boy cursed, frustrated. He cast it once more, but to no avail. This was weakening the gray-eyed boy rapidly, and the other boy sat back to think, biting his thumb nail nervously. The gray-eyed boy looked peaceful, and this slightly angered the green-eyed boy. How could he be so content to leave this world, when he had something to live for that the green-eyed boy didn't? Parents. He had a family that cared for him whether he knew it or not, and to leave them willingly like this, well it was just a cowards way out. A light went off in the boy's head, and he took up his wand once more, waving it and voicing a new spell hopefully. Like it had before, the wound sewed itself shut, the burn returning insistently to the injured boy's midsection. As the green-eyed boy looked on hopefully, he noted that the wound remained mended. But, as much as he wanted to, he knew he could not relax just yet. The boy had lost too much blood to be safe just yet. With only slight difficulty, he lifted the injured boy from the ground and hurried with purpose out of the room of requirement. The war around them made it impossible to go to the hospital wing, but the great hall was closer. Without another thought, he ran, dodging spells and debris on his way, hoping to god the weakened boy in his arms would stay with him. He couldn't run fast enough, the halls, the corridors, they seemed to elongate. Finally, the doors to the great hall became visible, and he burst into newfound speed. He could no longer feel his limbs, but he forged on and burst through the large doors. Immediately, people crowded around him, worried hands fluttering around him, wondering who to help first. He dropped to his knees.

"Save him." He whispered, slipping into the abyss of unconsciousness. Maybe, just maybe, there was room for one more "boy who lived".

**Okay. So how did you like it? It's my first one-shot, and I tried to use more…sophisticated?...language in it. xD So I hoped you all liked it. Please review and tell me if I should do more. I have a songfic on the way, but its almost done. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
